<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(I cant think of a title just yet oops) by ItsTheBrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783542">(I cant think of a title just yet oops)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheBrit/pseuds/ItsTheBrit'>ItsTheBrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter Gets Re-Sorted Into Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, again probably more tags but I cant think of any until I start writing more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheBrit/pseuds/ItsTheBrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world where just a few exploited loopholes changes the fate of everyone in the Wizarding World. </p><p>Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire AU. </p><p>Harry, upon being made to compete in the Tournament, becomes an emancipated minor in the magical world. Hermione discovers the Hogwarts Charter for the first time and finds a clause that allows for students to be re-sorted upon the request of their parent/guardian if it can be proven that the students current Head of House did nothing to knowingly prevent the endangerment of the students' life or well-being during the school term. Thinking back, it's easy to see where Harry's life and the lives of his friends have been endangered due to the oversight of their Head of House, and other Professors. </p><p>The Sorting Hat will obviously be pleased to finally put Harry where he belonged from the beginning, much to the chagrin of his father's old rival, and Harry's own current rival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>none yet theyre kids for christ sake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(I cant think of a title just yet oops)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I'm back with another Slytherin-AU, but this time featuring Re-Sorting! And its Harry-centric rather than Hermione-centric. I need to come up with a working fic title, and an actual first chapter but other than that I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think of this idea, or if somebody else has already used it because I don't wanna come off as if I plagiarised, yknow? Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The year had started out normal enough - well, as normal as a year has ever been since Harry started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only, the normality seemed to have started before his fourth year had even properly begun. One could say that it began with that nightmare Harry had had the night before he had left the Dursley’s to visit the Weasley’s for the last two weeks of summer. But if the normality hadn’t started with the nightmare, then it certainly began after Ireland had won said Quidditch World Cup, despite Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, having caught the snitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, after the celebrations died down, a unit of Death Eaters had trampled their way across the campgrounds and set fire to a number of tents, even going so far as to torment a Muggle family that was stationed on the outskirts of the site. It had been pure chaos, and that chaos ended only after a mysterious unknown figure with a deep, masculine voice had cast a spell into the air that conjured the Dark Mark up into the sky. The sight of their old master’s mark had scared the Death Eaters away and a prominent Ministry of Magic Department Head’s house-elf, Winky, was found nearby where the figure had been. She was holding Harry’s own wand, inadvertently breaking a number of laws, but the strangest part was how Harry’s wand, which he had lost, had been the one that was used to conjure up the Dark Mark in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>School started not long after, and the normality continued. During the first Welcoming Feast, Headmaster Dumbledore had announced the absence of the Inter-House Quidditch Cup that year, much to the displeasure of the members of the four Quidditch teams, and the fans of the sport in general. The displeasure was short-lived, for right after that announcement, Dumbledore also announced the reinstatement of an event that had not been held in over a century. That event being the Tri-Wizard Tournament. An event that was discontinued due to the high death toll amongst the student participants was being brought back, and Hogwarts was to be the host of the event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delegations had arrived from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons in October, and on Halloween, the renowned Goblet of Fire spat out not three, but four names of the students that were to be the Tri-Wizard Champions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, just another normal year at Hogwarts… Right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>